


Up In Flames

by snickersnack



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, BAMF!Merlin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickersnack/pseuds/snickersnack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet evening in Arthur's chambers leads to the prince witnessing Merlin's magic for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, my first foray into the realm of Big Bangs. I would like to thank [side-steppings](http://side-steppings.livejournal.com/) not only for her lovely art but also for all her help. As well as giving me great ideas for the story, she let me take her ideas and push them in a different direction. She has held my hand and helped me throughout the whole process. I am eternally grateful to her. She has been a pleasure to work with and I wish her all the best with her art and her own story she has written for the MRBB. I can't wait to read it.
> 
> The art master post can be found on [AO3 here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4634781) and [LJ here.](http://side-steppings.livejournal.com/2995.html)
> 
> Check it out and give her mucho kudos.
> 
> I also have to thank [kitty-dagger](http://kitty-dagger.livejournal.com/) for her fast Betaing. Thanks so much for your help.

 

It had been a good day, a productive day, and now as the sun was beginning to set over the castle, an easy peace had settled in Arthur’s chambers. The evening meal had been eaten and cleared away and the only chores Merlin had left to do was the cleaning and checking over of Arthur’s armour.

 

There was a time when Merlin used to do this task in the armoury - the proper place to carry out such chores - but one winter’s night when snow was falling and the wind was blowing bitterly through the cracks around the windows, Merlin had lugged it all up to Arthur’s chambers where he plonked himself in front of the fire and refused to move.

 

Of course, Arthur had complained and grumbled, but as usual, Merlin had argued back and then just ignored Arthur’s orders to leave as he settled down to the job at hand. Now, as the years had rolled on, it had become the norm. Arthur would never admit it out loud, but he loved these quiet evenings when Merlin would join him as Arthur himself went over dull paperwork, whilst Merlin polished and buffed, taking the upmost of care with the items that would keep Arthur alive during battles.

 

This evening, Arthur felt most content. He had a goblet of warm spiced wine and not too many scrolls to study, which meant he had plenty of time to sit back and watch Merlin work. Again, it was not something Arthur would ever admit to, but he loved watching Merlin work. He loved the way the fire danced over Merlin's fine features. The man was beautiful. It was all Arthur could do not to wander over and sit himself down next to his servant. He could imagine running his hands through Merlin's hair. He would love to gently push Merlin onto his back on the soft rug and kiss him gently, whilst his hands explored the unchartered territory of Merlin’s lean body.

 

Arthur shook himself out of his daydream and focused back on the scroll in front of him.

 

There was a time when Arthur had thought Merlin felt the same way about him as he felt about Merlin now. But that was years ago - that was in the early days, when Arthur believed that Merlin was too big of an idiot to give a second thought to. Now it seemed that Merlin was all Arthur could think about and there was no evidence that Merlin thought about him at all.

 

But that was okay. As long as Merlin was by his side, he didn’t mind too much. Merlin was extremely loyal and Arthur couldn’t imagine him ever leaving him. Merlin was his friend, his one and only proper friend if truth be told, and he wasn’t going to do anything to jeopardise that.

 

So he sat at his desk, only allowing himself to glance up at Merlin from time to time.

 

C==[]≡≡≡≡≡≡>

 

Merlin was in his own little world. The job he was doing was one he had done so many times he could do it with his eyes shut. The fire was warm and the rug and the cushion he had pinched from Arthur’s bed were soft and comfy underneath him. This evening he was struggling to keep his mind on his work and his gaze kept slipping over to watch the fire lick at the logs in the grate. He loved to watch the flames dance and crackle over the wood. He was glad that Arthur didn’t complain about him doing this task here anymore. He liked to pretend that Arthur actually liked having him here on evenings like this but he doubted that that was true. But it was nice to daydream.

 

He found that he was starting to see shapes in the fire. His fantasy expanded until he believed he could see the towers of Camelot in the flames. He smiled as he imagined tiny knights practicing against each other in the court yard. One of the knights stood out brighter and stronger than the others and the citadel faded away until it was just the prince going through his moves. Merlin had always thought that Arthur was as graceful as any dancer when he fought, and he was enraptured by the way the figure in the flames moved as beautifully as Arthur moved. Then from the flames a great dragon emerged and the prince and the beast twirled and danced amongst the flames as they fought. Merlin smiled to himself as the prince defeated the dragon and it turned to smoke and flew away up the chimney.

 

Arthur glanced yet again at Merlin. He smiled to see that Merlin had stopped working and was softly smiling to himself whilst he gazed into the fire as he often did. The way the fire light danced over Merlin’s face made it look like Merlin’s eyes were glowing gold, just like the sorcerers Arthur had encountered over the years. Although on them it had always looked terrifying and wrong, on Merlin it looked beautiful and it took Arthur’s breath away. Arthur dragged his eyes away from his servant and followed Merlin’s gaze into the fire.

 

He smiled more as he noticed that the flames looked like they were in the shape of a dragon fighting with a knight.

 

That was odd.

 

His smile fell. It _really_ looked like a knight and dragon. He could see the sword of the knight and the scales and teeth of the dragon. Was Merlin seeing what he was seeing too?

 

“Merlin?” he asked quietly, as if he was scared of disturbing the dragon.

 

Merlin turned his head towards the prince at the sound of his name. He still had the smile dancing around his lips.

 

At that moment Arthur’s whole world changed. Merlin’s eyes _were_ gold.

 

Arthur gasped and stood up, almost knocking his chair over in his haste. His hand automatically grabbed his sword from the table. As he did he saw Merlin's smile drop and his brow crumple in confusion, his eyes fading back to blue.

 

“Arthur?” Merlin asked. He stood up as well. He started to take a step towards his prince only to stop dead in his tracks when he registered the look on Arthur’s face as Arthur took a step away from him.

 

“What’s wrong, Arthur?” Merlin asked, as he once again started to move towards him.

 

Arthur held out his sword to stop him coming closer.

 

“The dragon in the fire,” he said “That was you?” He couldn’t believe how small his voice sounded to his own ears.

 

Arthur saw the moment when Merlin realised what he had done as the colour drained completely from his servant’s face. The effect was shocking. Merlin’s usual pale skin looked almost transparent in the candlelight. Arthur thought perhaps for a second that Merlin was going to swoon like the girl he always accused him of being, but then he seemed to pull himself together and took another small step towards Arthur, his hands slightly raised as if he was about to try and calm a spooked horse.

 

“Arthur… I can–” he started but Arthur cut him off.

 

“Your eyes, Merlin. Your eyes, they were gold. You were doing that!” he shouted as he pointed towards the fire.

 

“Arthur, please…” Merlin began again as tears started welling up in his eyes.

 

“You are a sorcerer,” Arthur stated. He could hardly believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. But it was true. He knew it was. After all these years. His best friend. The best friend he had ever had, had never thought to tell him this one thing about himself. This vital piece of knowledge and he had never known it.

 

“I was born like this, Arthur,” Merlin said, as one tear slid down his cheek.

 

Arthur needed to think.

 

“Shut up,” he said, as he turned towards his bed to start pacing.

 

“I wanted to tell you, Arthur, I promise I always wanted to… I–”

 

“I said shut up!” Arthur barked as he turned angrily towards Merlin.

 

Merlin took a small step back and seemed to shrink in on himself. Arthur didn’t like that he just made his friend look like a kicked puppy but he needed to think and he couldn’t do that when Merlin was talking at him.

 

“I need you to go,” he said flatly. He needed to work this out. He needed to put plans in place. He needed to ensure his father would never find out. His mind was whirling with hurt and anger and fear for Merlin’s life. He felt lost and confused with all the emotions bombarding him. Emotions that he usually worked so hard to keep locked away.

 

“But Arthur, I use it for you… only ever for you,” Merlin said quietly. The tears were falling freely now and Arthur hated it. He really just needed space to think.

 

“Go, Merlin,” Arthur said again.

 

Merlin took another step towards him, his hands wringing together in distress.

 

“Please just let me explain–” he implored his prince.

 

“Merlin! Go!” Arthur yelled, pointing towards the door and at last Merlin turned on his heels and ran from the room.

 

C==[]≡≡≡≡≡≡>

 

 

As soon as the door slammed behind Merlin all the tension seemed to drain out of Arthur’s body and he sunk into his chair, his head in his hands.

 

He couldn’t believe it. Merlin was a sorcerer and he had final proof that his father was wrong.

 

All his life he had been told that all sorcerers were evil. That magic corrupted the soul. That the time before the purge was a time of fear and chaos and that Uther had bought peace to the land by destroying anyone with the smallest whiff of magic.

 

But as Arthur had grown he had started to develop a small niggle of doubt in the back of his mind. It had started when a small child, a little girl, had been accused of sorcery. Someone had seen her trying to heal a dying kitten. She hadn’t even succeeded, but the fact that her eyes glowed a bit meant both the child and the half-dead kitten had been put to the flames. Arthur had tried talking to his father. The girl was seven, how could she possibly be evil? Of course Uther would hear none of it. It was the first time he had struck Arthur and though it wasn’t that hard, Arthur was too shocked and hurt to say any more. The next day he had gone to see the child’s family, only to be told the mother had taken her own life just after the flames of the pyre had died down. The father had fled, taking their baby boy with him in case he too was accused of magic. One family completely destroyed because a little girl wanted a kitten to live.

 

Of course there were the sorcerers who always wanted to see harm come to the Pendragons but to hear their rants and accusations as they were led away, Arthur always thought that perhaps they had a point.

 

He knew enough not to speak out against his father again. He knew it would do no good, but one day he had asked Leon. Leon, being older than Arthur, could remember a time before the purge.

 

“Was it really that bad?” he had asked, as they were avoiding some visiting dignitaries by hiding on the roof.

 

Leon had smiled sadly and looked out over Camelot.

 

He shook his head. “No,” he said, “I know there were some bandits who used magic but they were no worse than bandits who use axes or maces. If anything they were better, they usually just stunned their victims. They hardly ever needed to resort to violence. Most people just used magic to keep flowers and bread fresh longer or for helping women during labour. Though maybe that’s just how I remember it. I was young; perhaps my parents had hidden the worst of it from me. But I don’t think so. I wouldn’t dare ask them now.”

 

He had turned to look at Arthur seriously. “We never had this conversation, alright? It is treason and I would hate to think what your father would do if he ever found out you had asked.”

 

Arthur had nodded and promised that he would never mention it and never ask anyone else the same question.

 

And now it turned out Merlin had magic. Merlin, the kindest man Arthur had ever known. A man who would do anything for anyone. If Merlin had meant to hurt either himself or his father he would have had ample opportunity. He had even saved his father once, when Arthur had found out how his mother had died. Merlin had stopped him killing the king. That was proof enough for Arthur. Merlin could have just let him do it. There would have been no repercussions for his servant, only that a man who would see the sorcerer dead if he ever found out about his magic would be gone.

 

Now Arthur was confused, why would he do that? He was also annoyed that Merlin had lied to him to get him to stop.

 

But of course Merlin had lied, Merlin must have lied all the time and Arthur couldn’t really blame him. Merlin must have been scared the whole time. But why come here in the first place? Why not stay in Ealdor where magic wasn’t illegal?

 

Ealdor. Arthur remembered that wind. It wasn’t Merlin’s friend who had conjured it. It was Merlin. How many times had Merlin performed magic to help Arthur?

 

 _I use it only for you._ Merlin had said.

 

Slowly everything started slotting into place. All those falling branches and enemies tripping over their own feet. That time when he was miraculously saved after the questing beast and that strange conversation he had had with Merlin afterwards when it sounded like Merlin was trying to leave his service.

 

Oh, there were so many things he needed to ask the idiot about. But now it was late and he was exhausted. He would wait until morning when Merlin brought him his breakfast and he wouldn’t let Merlin leave again until he had told him everything.

 

Arthur got himself ready for bed and settled down into the warmth of his covers. Unfortunately sleep did not come and he spent the night wide awake, mentally listing all the questions he would ask Merlin in the morning.

 

C==[]≡≡≡≡≡≡>

 

 

Merlin ran. He ran as fast as he could through the corridors until he arrived at Gaius’s chambers where he barrelled through the door scaring the poor physician half to death.

 

“Merlin!” Gaius scolded when he saw who it was but his anger quickly gave way to worry as he saw the state Merlin was in.

 

“What on earth has happened?” he asked, going over to his apprentice. He took hold of Merlin’s shoulders, trying to keep the boy still so he could have a proper look at him, trying to see if he was hurt. But Merlin just pulled away from the physician as he began to pace around the room.

 

“I’ve ruined everything, Gaius,” he sobbed. “So stupid. So, so stupid….”

 

“Come and sit down, my boy,” Gaius suggested. “Come and sit down and tell me what happened. I’m sure it’s not that bad.” But in the back of his mind, he thought that maybe it was. He had seen Merlin upset plenty of times, but never like this.

 

Merlin couldn’t sit even if he wanted too. He didn’t really know what to do with himself. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry until he could cry no more. But he knew he didn’t have time for that. The guards could be here any second.

 

“I have to go,” he said as he ran towards his room. Gaius could be quick for an old man and he moved in front of his distraught ward, making sure he couldn’t get past him.

 

“Merlin, you’re worrying me,” Gaius said. “Please, just please tell me what happened. I’m sure we can sort it out.”

 

Merlin was shaking his head. “He knows Gaius, he knows. I am such an idiot, I didn’t even realise I was doing it–” he babbled as the tears fell. “I was so warm and content and… and _happy_ and I thought I could see shapes in the fire and then Arthur saw and _I_ was making the shapes and I didn’t even realise and now he hates me and I have to go, but I can’t, I can’t protect him if I’m not here. Oh Gaius, what am I going to do?” and with that he fell into Gaius’s arms and Gaius just held him tight until Merlin’s hiccupping sobs had subsided.

 

“I have to go, Gaius,” Merlin said as he pulled away. “I am so sorry. You always warned me this would happen and now it has. I don’t want to go, I don’t want to leave you and Gwen and all the others.”

 

“What did Arthur actually say?” Gaius asked.

 

“It wasn’t what he said as such, it was the way he said it. He held me at sword point. I tried to explain but he wouldn’t let me. He just told me to go,” Merlin explained, sadly.

 

“Perhaps he just needs some time?” Gaius suggested.

 

Merlin shook his head as he made his way up to his room. “You didn’t see him, Gaius. It’s over. He’s probably getting the guards right now.”

 

Gaius followed him up to his room and stood in the doorway as Merlin started shoving clothes into his bag. He wanted to shout at Merlin. Merlin was right; he had warned him over and over again about using his magic. But he couldn’t really be angry at the poor boy now. The place would seem wrong with him gone and Gaius would have done anything to help him stay, but it was too dangerous.

 

“It’s a good job I haven’t got much to take,” Merlin tried to joke, as he shoved his magic book into his bag.

 

“I’ll go and find you some food to take,” Gaius said as he trundled sadly back down the stairs.

 

Merlin took a last look at his room. It had never looked so tidy. He took a deep breath and followed Gaius down the stairs.

 

At the table Gaius took Merlin's bag and carefully packed some wrapped bread and cheese. He also tucked in a few vials of medicine that Merlin may find handy and finally, when Merlin was not looking, a few gold coins that he had saved.

 

There didn’t really seem a lot more to say as they hugged for the last time.

 

“Stay in touch if you can, my boy,” Gaius said, “and please try and stay safe.”

 

Merlin nodded. “I will try Gaius. And thank you, thank you for everything. I’ll miss you.”

 

Gaius just nodded in answer as Merlin made his way to the door. “Keep your eye on him for me?” Merlin asked as he pulled the door open. Gaius nodded again and then Merlin was gone.

 

C==[]≡≡≡≡≡≡>

 

The night was cold and it had just started to drizzle. Merlin kept to the shadows until he was able to slip past the guards on the main gate and then he ran.

 

He ran for what felt like hours. He needed to get as far away as quickly as possible. He believed he had already spent too much time with Gaius. He prayed to any gods that may be listening to keep the old man safe. Hopefully Gaius would be able to convince the king that he had no idea, that Merlin had fooled him too.

 

He found that he was running home. Back towards Ealdor. He wanted to see his mother; he wanted her to know that he had let her down. That he had allowed the one thing to happen that he thought he never would. Not when Uther was on the throne anyway. He had always planned on telling Arthur as soon as Uther was gone. Now it was too late and he had destroyed everything.

 

Suddenly Merlin realised that going home was not the best plan. That would be the first place they would look for him. Should he go there anyway to protect his mother? He decided that no, Arthur would never harm her and she would be safer if he stayed away.

 

Tears started to fall again at the thought of not going home. He angrily swiped them away as he changed direction. He really was the girl that Arthur always accused him of being.

 

Eventually he was too physically and mentally exhausted to go on. The rain was quite heavy now and he was cold and wet and didn’t think he had ever felt quite so miserable. He managed to find a hollowed-out base of a tree that was big enough for him to get in out of the rain, and pulling out his blanket and some food, he settled down to wait for dawn.

 

 

C==[]≡≡≡≡≡≡>

Just as dawn was arriving, Arthur eventually fell asleep. When he woke up again it was still early but Merlin had yet again failed to arrive on time with his breakfast.

 

“Useless man,” Arthur mumbled under his breath as he stretched and pushed to covers off. Trust Merlin to be late on the one day that Arthur really, really needed to talk to him. He would just have to go and find him.

 

So up Arthur got. He fished around for worn comfy clothes, buckled on his sword and left his chambers, heading in the direction of the rooms Merlin shared with Gaius. At one point he passed a servant and asked for breakfast to be bought down to the court physicians, enough for three, as one of the conclusions he had come to during the night was that Gaius must know all about Merlin’s particular ‘skills’.

 

As Arthur pushed open the door to the physicians chambers and waltzed in, he was met by a resigned-looking Gaius who, rather than his morning greeting to Arthur, just sighed and slumped down at his table.

 

“Where is the lazy toad then?” Arthur asked as he made his way towards Merlin’s room. “Still in bed, I take it?”

 

Gaius turned to look at the prince, confusion showing on his face. It made Arthur pause.

 

Gaius turned away again and looked at his hands where they sat on the table in front of him.

 

“Gaius?” Arthur prompted, backtracking towards the old man so he could see his face.

 

“He is gone, Sire,” Gaius said without looking from his hands.

 

“Where has he gone?” Arthur asked, a horrible sinking feeling settling in his stomach.

 

Gaius looked up at the prince. “He left Camelot last night,” he told him.

 

“What do you mean ‘he has left Camelot’?” Arthur demanded of the aged physician, who looked every one of his years this morning.

 

“You told him to go, Sire,” Gaius replied “So he left.”

 

Arthur couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This had to be a joke. He bounded across the room and taking the stairs three at a time, flew into Merlin’s room. It was empty and tidy. Any sign that Merlin had ever been there was gone.

 

Arthur turned and stormed back down the stairs.

 

“I meant for him to leave my chambers, not _leave_ leave!” He yelled. “He is such an idiot. Why would he do that?”

 

“I believe he was scared, Sire.” Gaius said. “He said you threatened him with your sword.”

 

Arthur was about to argue that he had done no such thing, but then he remembered. He did have his sword in his hand. Would Merlin really have thought he was threatening him? Yes, he supposed it could have looked like that.

 

The thought that he could have scared Merlin took the wind right out of Arthur’s sails. “But surely he never thought I would–” the thought was too horrible to put into words. “I never would have… I would never hurt him, Gaius” Arthur implored, needing the physician to believe him.

 

“Did you tell him that?” Gaius asked and Arthur realised, that no, no he hadn’t. He hadn’t said anything. He had just sent him off. He had ruined everything.

 

“I will find him, Gaius, I promise I will find him.”

 

“And what will you do then, Sire?” Gaius asked.

 

“I shall bring the idiot home where I can protect him and stop anyone else finding out about this”

 

Gaius smiled fondly at the prince. “Thank you, Arthur,” he said quietly, as he bowed his head slightly towards the prince.

 

Arthur nodded in return and made his way towards the door.

 

At the last moment he turned back.

 

“He said he was born with it. I didn’t know that was even possible,” he said.

 

Gaius smiled. “Merlin is the only sorcerer I have ever heard of to be born with his powers, but yes it is true.” Gaius responded to the question that hadn’t been asked, “Some say he is the most powerful sorcerer ever to walk the earth.”

 

Arthur looked doubtful.

 

“Merlin?” he asked incredulously. Gaius nodded. “And do you believe them?”

 

Gaius nodded again. “Yes, Sire, I do” he responded.

 

“I had best go and find him then.” With a small wave, he hurried out.

 

C==[]≡≡≡≡≡≡>

 

Leon was in the stables saddling up his horse. Training wasn’t going to be until later that day and he wasn’t scheduled for a patrol. He always took the opportunity on these mornings to get out for an early morning ride.

 

He was just going to lead his horse out when Arthur hurried in.

 

“Morning, Sire,” Leon called out cheerfully.

 

Arthur glanced around the stable. “Is Merlin’s horse still here?” he asked as he went to the tack room to get his saddle. He decided it would be quicker to saddle his own horse than to get a stable hand to do it for him.

 

Leon wandered down the line of stalls until he found Merlin’s horse happily munching on hay.

 

“Yes, Sire,” he called, as he made his way back to Arthur. “Is there a problem?” he asked as he noticed Arthur saddling his own horse.

 

“Yes,” Arthur said, pulling the buckles tight. “Merlin has gone.”

 

“Well I’m sure he’ll be back,” Leon said, confused. “I expect he has gone to get some herbs for Gaius.”

Arthur shook his head. “No, we argued. I told him to leave and he has left. Gaius said he left last night.”

 

Leon laughed. “Excuse me, Sire, but you always argue and send him away. He will be back as soon as he gets hungry.”

 

“Not this time, Leon.” Arthur rested his head against his horse’s neck.

 

Leon took one look at Arthur’s demeanour and started to get worried. “What could possibly be so bad to make Merlin leave for good? He is loyal to you, Arthur, he would not go without a truly good reason.”

 

Arthur kept his forehead against the horse’s flank but twisted so he was looking at his first knight and took a deep breath. He could really do with an ally in this. He knew he could trust Leon and though it wasn’t his secret to tell, he wanted Leon to know. He needed to know he was making the right decision to go after his wayward servant.

 

“He has magic,” he said.

 

Leon took a step back as if he had been hit, his face full of confusion. “Are you sure?” he asked, “he told you?”

 

Arthur shook his head. “I saw it with my own eyes,” Arthur told him.

 

“What did he do?” Leon asked quietly, his eyes wide at the thought of Merlin using magic against the prince.

 

“He was making pictures in the fire. It was amazing, Leon!” Arthur gushed, forgetting himself for a moment. “There was a dragon and a knight fighting in the flames, they were beautiful!”

 

Leon’s reaction was not at all what Arthur was expecting. Rather than looking shocked or in awe, Leon threw his head back and laughed as relief ran through him. Arthur’s head snapped towards the knight. “Wha–?” he stammered, confused.

 

“Trust Merlin!” Leon laughed. “There was me worried that he had somehow attacked you or enchanted your father or something, but no, not our Merlin. He was making pretty pictures! That is just so like him.”

 

Arthur smiled fondly at the memory of Merlin sitting quietly with a little smile on his lips as he conjured the images.

 

“Yes, you’re right, Leon. He is such an idiot. That’s why I have to find him,” Arthur explained. “I have to bring him home. I reacted badly, I scared him. I need him to know he is safe here with me. I can’t do this,” he swept his arm out to encompass the citadel, “without him. I need him.” He looked back at Leon. “You do understand, don’t you, Leon? I can trust you?”

 

Leon nodded. He did understand, he knew what they meant to each other. Everyone knew. The only people who seemed to be unaware of it were Arthur and Merlin themselves. Until now, that is.

 

“Let’s go and find a servant then, Sire.” Leon said as he went to get his horse.

 

They both mounted their steeds and hurried from the town and into the woods.

 

 

C==[]≡≡≡≡≡≡>

By the time Merlin woke up the next morning the rain had stopped but the air was chilly, and as he was still wet from the night before, he was cold and miserable. He pulled the thin blanket further up his shoulders and curled up as tight as he could. He made a half-hearted attempt to warm himself with magic, but it felt sluggish and wrong as it sometimes did when he felt so unhappy and despondent.

 

He knew he needed to get up and get going if he wanted to live, but right now he couldn’t really care. What was the point? He had admitted to himself years ago that he was in love with the prat. If he couldn’t serve Arthur, if he couldn’t carry out his destiny, what could he do? He couldn’t even go back to his mother. He would have to either go far from Camelot or stay nearby and live as a fugitive, forever hunted. He couldn’t live like that, it would be worse than death.

 

As the birds were tweeting in the tree above him in the early morning light, he decided he needed to go back even if it meant the pyre. Perhaps if he asked, Arthur would kill him himself, quickly with his sword. Whatever happened, he would rather die than live a life without Arthur.

 

So with that decision made, Merlin packed up his things and started slowly along the path that would lead him back towards Camelot.

 

C==[]≡≡≡≡≡≡>

 

The trail Merlin had left the night before was very easy to follow. Arthur had hunted enough with his servant to know the exact shape of Merlin’s boot prints in the soft mud. He could also tell by the depth of the prints and the way the undergrowth was disturbed that Merlin had been running. Arthur could also tell that he had been running fast and with an endurance that Arthur would never have believed his servant capable of.

 

But of course there were obviously many things that Arthur could never believe Merlin capable of. He supposed he would just have to get used to that. Then a sudden thought hit Arthur. Wasn't it fear that had driven Morgana away? Wasn't it fear of her magic being discovered and being hunted by those that she loved that turned her, that allowed such darkness into her heart? Wasn't that what had made her hate them all so much? What if by turning Merlin away last night he had unwittingly turned Merlin against him and Camelot. What if when he found Merlin he was no longer the Merlin he loved? Perhaps he was running now to team up with Morgana.

 

But no, that couldn't be right. Merlin would never turn against him. He could never be evil. He was too _good_ for want of a better word. He was too loyal to Arthur...wasn't he?

 

“Merlin must have been terrified to keep this pace up for so long,” Arthur said, half to himself as they slowed the horses pace to navigate a steep embankment.

 

“But at least he is on his way home Sire, back to his mother,” Leon tried to reassure him. “We know he will be safe and looked after there.”

 

Arthur had to agree with that. It probably wasn’t the smartest place to go, Merlin should have known that would be the first place they would look for him. He was just glad that Merlin hadn’t thought of that. But just as that thought passed through Arthur’s mind, Merlin’s tracks made a sharp turn in the opposite direction, right into bandit territory.

 

“Oh, the idiot,” Arthur mumbled.

 

“Best find him quickly then,” Leon said as he turned his horse to follow Merlin’s tracks.

 

“Yes” Arthur agreed, “we need to get to him before trouble does.”

 

Unfortunately, trouble found them first.

 

C==[]≡≡≡≡≡≡>

 

There seemed to be hundreds of them, far too many for Arthur and Leon to fight on their own. Neither were wearing any armour and though they had the skill and their swords, there was nothing they could do against the sheer number of bandits that surrounded and charged at them.

 

The prince and his knight took down as many as they could but it wasn’t long before Leon was knocked unconscious and Arthur found himself on his knees, swordless, with four stinking men holding him down and a sharp dagger biting into his neck.

 

“And what do we have here, then?” A sneering voice came from over Arthur’s shoulder.

A man came around to stand in front of the prince, his scarred face twisted into a smug grin.

 

Another bandit passed Arthur’s sword to the grinning man.

 

“That should make a pretty penny” the second bandit said as he handed the sword over to the man who was obviously their leader.

 

“So will this,” said a third as he pulled on the wrist he was holding to show their leader Arthur’s ring.

 

Arthur’s ring and his sword were his two most prized possessions. The ring had been his mother’s and the sword, well that was the sword that Merlin had got him when he had to fight the dark knight. That was the time that Uther tried to drug him to stop him fighting, but Arthur was too smart to fall for such a trick and had seen straight through it. He had fallen in love with that sword the second Merlin had handed it over and it had occurred to him during the previous night’s musing that Merlin had probably performed magic on it so that he could kill the phantom knight. He was not going to give it up easily.

 

The prince began to struggle as the leader pulled the ring off Arthur’s finger and held it up to study it better.

 

“Now, now, calm down my liege,” the bandit leader said, allowing a second for what he said to register. Arthur stilled and glared up at the man.

 

“I thought I recognised you, Prince Arthur,” the bandit leader went on, tossing the ring up and catching it again as he spoke. “Now how much do you think your father will give me for ransom?”

 

“My father will give you nothing!” Arthur spat. “He will send the entire army to slaughter you all.”

 

The leader laughed, “Oh, I don’t think he will. You’re too precious to him, his one and only heir - he wouldn’t risk your life. Now this,” he said, holding up the ring, “will prove that we have you. But this,” he continued, taking hold of Arthur’s right hand and sliding the ring onto his finger, “will prove that we mean business.”

 

All the bandits around him burst into cheers and laughter as their leaders words sunk in. Arthur, though he was now struggling with all his might, was pulled over to a nearby rock and his arm quickly bound down against the hard stone so that he couldn’t move it at all.

 

Now Arthur had to admit he was worried. He knew it was possible to survive a severed limb, but how could he protect his people with his right hand gone. He would never be the king he wanted to be, a king that could still lead his men into battle. He was quite good with his left hand as he practiced hard at it, but he would never equal what he could do with his right. The people would see him as weak. Other kings would see him as weak. He needed to get out of this but he really couldn’t see how he could. How could he have been so careless to have been caught in the first place? He couldn’t even see where Leon was and if he was still alive. How could he have been so stupid not to have seen that he had scared Merlin away? He should have spoken to him last night. He was about to lose everything and it was his entirely his own fault. He couldn’t even see a way to talk himself out of this. It was all a complete disaster.

 

C==[]≡≡≡≡≡≡>

 

Merlin hadn’t been walking very long when he heard battle cries and the sounds of a fight. He knew these woods were full of bandits and it sounded like they had found some victims to rob.

 

As much as he wanted to get back to Camelot, he couldn’t really ignore the sounds that came to him. Someone must be in trouble. He might be able to help. He decided he would keep himself hidden but would at least go and see what was going on.

 

As Merlin crept to the edge of the clearing, his heart sunk. It was Arthur. Arthur was the one in trouble.

 

From where Merlin was crouched he could also see the crumpled form of Leon. He carefully sent out a tendril of magic until he could feel that Leon was still alive. He gave a sigh of relief and drew his magic back in.

 

There was a lot of jeering and laughing coming from where Arthur was being held down on his knees and Merlin couldn’t make out much of what was being said until he caught one word. Ransom.

 

Ransom, that was good. That meant the bandits wouldn't kill Arthur straight away and Merlin would be able to rescue him even though it was obvious that Arthur had been out hunting him.

 

As Merlin watched, he felt a little bit hurt that Arthur obviously thought so little of his magic abilities that he hadn't even worn armour and only brought Leon.

 

Then his hurt morphed into anger at the dollophead. How stupid could Arthur be, to come on a sorcerer hunt in a bandit-infested forest with no back-up and no protection? Did he want to be killed?

 

Well, Merlin decided he would just let Arthur stew for a bit before mounting his rescue. He would allow the bandits to hold him and he would wait his sweet time before getting him out. It would be easier after dark anyway. They didn't look like a very well organised bunch, they would all probably get drunk and fall asleep dreaming of the gold they would get from the king of Camelot.

 

Merlin had lost track a bit of what was going on. But then Arthur's ring was being given back, only on the opposite hand to the one where Arthur normally wore it. What was going on? Merlin couldn't quite make out the words but then Arthur was being manhandled and his arm being tied down. It wasn't hard to realise what was going to happen next.

 

No, he couldn't let this happen. He would never let anyone hurt the Prince. If the bandits took Arthur’s sword hand, he wouldn't be able to protect himself as effectively and as Merlin wasn't going to be around to protect him, he needed to be able to protect himself.

 

Merlin needed to think fast. He could probably save him from here, but Arthur knew about his magic now. There was no reason to hide. He could feel himself getting angry at these bandits. How dare they threaten the Prince? How dare they even think about maiming him? He would teach them a lesson whilst showing Arthur that he wasn't completely useless.

 

And with that, he took a deep breath to calm himself down a little, drew himself up to his full height, and stepped out into the clearing.

C==[]≡≡≡≡≡≡>

 

As the bandit positioned the sword that would sever Arthur’s hand, Arthur saw a lone figure out of the corner of his eye as Merlin calmly walked into the clearing.

 

“Let him go,” Merlin said, with an authority that made Arthur shudder with shameful arousal and the bandits stop to stare at the newcomer in confusion.

 

The leader turned towards the voice and lowering the sword he threw back his head and howled with laughter at Merlin, the other bandits soon joining in.

 

The bandits couldn’t believe that this single, unarmed, scrawny, dishevelled-looking boy would be challenging them. They could eat this boy alive.

 

The same thought passed through Arthur’s head. He knew Merlin was powerful but did he really stand a chance, on his own against all these men? He couldn’t bear for anything to happen to Merlin. He had to get him to leave.

 

“Get out of here, Merlin” Arthur shouted over the laughter of the bandits.

 

Merlin spared a small glance over at Arthur with a look that said he was going to do no such thing. To  Arthur it seemed that Merlin stood even taller and stared down the bandit leader.

 

The leader stopped laughing long enough to address the new arrival.

 

“And who might you be then, boy?” he asked.

 

“I am his servant, and I am giving you a warning. Let. Him. Go.” Merlin replied darkly.

 

Arthur was terrified Merlin was going to be attacked, but his words just bought fresh peals of laughter. Not one of them believed this boy was any danger to them. They would just deal with him later. Have a bit of fun with him before slitting his throat.

 

Merlin’s eyes never left the leader as a wind started to pick up from nowhere. Arthur watched in awe as he could almost feel the power emanating from his servant, though no-one else seemed to notice it at all.

 

“And what are you going to do if I don’t, squirt?” the leader asked still laughing. “You gonna glare me to death?”

 

“I will do whatever it takes,” Merlin replied. He was finding it very hard to stop the anger building up inside of him and just killing them all where they stood. But he couldn’t do that, it would be wrong to use his gift in such a callous way. He also didn’t want to prove to Arthur that he was the monster that Arthur believed him to be. But he needed to show the bandits that he was not to be messed with.

 

So he picked one of the bandits keeping Arthur on his knees, held out his hand, and slowly began squeezing it into a fist. As he did, his eyes, which never left the leader’s face, turned gold and the bandit fell to his knees next to Arthur, clutching at his throat and gasping for breath.

 

For the briefest of moments the only sound that could be heard in the clearing were the sounds of the man gasping for breath as Merlin's fist became tighter. Every eye was either on the choking man or on the sorcerer in front of them.

 

Then, rather than attack as had Arthur presumed they would, some of the bandits started to edge away, too scared of what might happen to them if they stayed. The bandits still holding Arthur were unsure if they should keep hold of their prize or let him go.

 

Still without looking away from the leader, Merlin raised his other hand and all of those attempting to leave found themselves stuck to the floor.

 

Arthur tore his eyes away from his beautiful friend and looked down at the man, who was now on his side, his eyes bloodshot and looking close to death.

 

Perhaps Arthur’s worse fears were coming true. Perhaps by turning his friend away he had turned Merlin from the sweet, kind man that he so loved to the evil killer that Morgana had become. If so, he, Arthur, had done this. He was the one responsible and he would do everything in his power to let Merlin know he was loved, that he had always been loved. He just hoped he wasn’t too late.

 

The wind picked up even more and now the bandits were noticing it as it pulled at their clothes and hair. Only Merlin was unaffected as he stood tall and proud amongst the growing panic in the clearing.

 

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted over the wind, “Please don’t do this.” He wasn’t even sure if Merlin had heard him. He certainly showed no sign of it if he had. His servant’s eyes were still locked on the leader as branches began to be blown from the trees. Men were running to and fro, trying to save themselves but Merlin conjured an invisible wall around the clearing and no-one could escape.

 

The leader pushed against the wind and managed to lift Arthur’s sword. He was determined he was going to slice off the prince’s hand, if only to show the sorcerer that he couldn’t stop him. How wrong he was.

 

With a shout of words that Arthur had never heard before, Merlin heated the whole sword in the bandits grip causing the bandit to scream in agony as the smell of burning flesh permeated the clearing. Then, with a flick of his wrist, Merlin twisted the sword from the bandit’s hand and it embedded itself in the rock, cutting though Arthurs bonds as it went.

 

The bandits holding the prince had loosened their grip and Arthur was now completely free. He effortlessly pulled the now cold sword from the stone and plunged it through the bandit leader’s heart.

 

In a last-minute attempt to save themselves, some of the bandits tried to charge at Merlin with swords and axes waving and the cry of battle on their lips.

 

Seeing that Arthur was safe now that the leader was dead, Merlin's attention snapped to the oncoming attack.

 

Arthur watched as Merlin fell to one knee and planted both palms firmly against the earth, then with an angry cry the ground trembled. For the briefest of seconds nothing seemed to happen.

 

“Merlin!” Arthur yelled. He was sure that Merlin would be run through where he crouched if he didn’t get up. But then, like a wave going outwards from Merlin’s hands, all the bandits crumpled to the ground and lay still. The only two left standing were Arthur and a now-conscious Leon.

 

The wind instantly dropped and then there was silence.

 

Arthur looked around at all the bodies and then up at Merlin who was slowly beginning to stand. His eyes were firmly trained on the ground. Arthur was surprised to see all the confidence that had been emanating from his servant just a few moments ago had completely drained and a lone tear slid down his cheek.

 

“I’m so sorry, Arthur,” he said in a tiny voice no longer ringing with the authority that Arthur had just heard.

 

Arthur dropped his sword. He wanted it nowhere near Merlin as he took quick strides to be near him. He wanted to wrap his arms around his shaking servant and tell him everything would be fine. He wanted to thank him for once again coming to his rescue, to say how sorry he was that he had scared him away, but before he got close enough to touch, Merlin flinched away from the sudden movement, stopping Arthur in his tracks.

 

“Merlin–” Arthur started but Merlin shook his head to silence him. He still hadn’t looked up at Arthur and with his head still down he walked around the confused prince and picked up Arthur’s sword from where he had dropped it. He then walked back to Arthur and held it out, hilt first for Arthur to take.

 

 

“Please Arthur, don’t take me back to Camelot for a trial,” Merlin asked, his eyes fixed on the sword, tears now flowing freely. “I am guilty of the crime of sorcery,” he continued, “Please just do it here. I promise I won’t resist.”

 

Arthur was horrified at what Merlin was saying. He was speechless and for a few moments he couldn’t form any coherent words to answer Merlin’srequest.

 

“No, Merlin,” was all Arthur could manage as he shook his head.

 

Finally Merlin looked up, his eyes meeting Arthur’s. His expression was one of hurt and disappointment. He knew he had no right to ask the prince for a favour and certainly not such a big one. But they had been friends once. He thought that maybe, just maybe Arthur would have agreed.

 

Merlin nodded once and stepped back leaving Arthur with the sword, his eyes now trailing the grass, waiting for Arthur to take him back to Camelot.

 

Arthur was shocked and saddened that Merlin would think him capable of killing him in cold blood. But why wouldn’t he? Arthur had always spoken his father’s words to Merlin or not mentioned magic at all as it always seemed to make him nervous. He always believed that was because Merlin was scared of sorcerers. Now he knew it was because Merlin was scared of him. That was something he needed to rectify as soon as possible.

 

“Merlin, no!” Arthur said again, suddenly realising that Merlin believed he was to be taken back for an unfair trial and then the pyre.

 

He needed Merlin to know he would never hurt him. He needed him to know that the idiot in front of him meant the world to him.

 

He took a step towards Merlin and using a finger under Merlin’s chin, he tilted Merlin’s head up until they were looking each other in the eye.

 

“No, Merlin,” Arthur said quietly, as he leant forward and gently brushed his lips against Merlin’s. “I will never, ever allow anyone to hurt you,” He whispered against Merlin’s lips. “Do you understand?”

 

Merlin pulled back and shook his head. Arthur smiled at his servants confused expression and kissed him again, stronger this time, and was please when Merlin hesitantly kissed him back.

 

“Last night,” Arthur said, pulling back a little and wiping a tear from Merlin’s cheek with his thumb. “Last night, you said that you use your magic for me. Did you mean that?”

 

“Yes, yes, Arthur,” Merlin said whilst vehemently nodding his head. “Always. I have always used it for you and I always will. Everything I have and everything I am is yours.”

 

Arthur almost felt the solemn oath behind the words. He saw the truth of them in Merlin's eyes and he knew that Merlin would always be and had always been loyal to him.

 

“Then kneel, Merlin,” Arthur instructed and Merlin fell instantly to his knees with a look of tentative hope on his face.

 

Arthur took his sword and touched each of Merlin's shoulders with the flat of the blade.

 

“I, Prince Arthur,” he said, “Sole heir to the throne of Camelot, do solemnly swear to protect you, Merlin of Ealdor, to the best of my ability. You will always have a place in Camelot and a place by my side for as long as you want it.”

 

Merlin looked up at Arthur as if he was the sun after a week of rain.

 

Arthur smiled down at him. “And Merlin,” he said “you will always have a place in my heart.”

 

Merlin suddenly threw himself at Arthur almost making them fall over, but Arthur caught his servant and they held each over in a tight hug, both of them laughing.

 

Leon, who had been half listening to the exchange whilst checking on the bandits, cleared his throat. Both Arthur and Merlin had forgotten he was there and they jumped apart, looking sheepishly over at the knight.

 

Leon was tempted to tease them a little but decided there would be plenty of time for that when they got back to Camelot.

 

“They are all still alive, Sire,” Leon reported. “Apart from that one.” He said, pointing to the leader Arthur had dispatched. “What shall we do with them?”

 

Arthur looked at Merlin. Merlin looked back sheepishly and shrugged. “I couldn’t just kill them,” he said quietly.

 

All of Arthur’s remaining doubts surrounding Merlin and his magic melted away and he laughed.

 

“No, of course you couldn’t,” he said, as he pulled Merlin back into his arms and kissed him soundly. This time Merlin kissed back with full confidence and they held each other close and kissed as if it were their last day on earth.

 

There was such a lot for both to take in and there would be many things they would need to discuss in the coming days and weeks, but each felt that right now they could conquer anything and they knew that nothing would ever tear them apart.

 

Leon looked away blushing as the Prince of Camelot and his very male servant devoured each other in front of him.

 

“I’ll just go and see if I can find some rope to tie them all up then, Sire,” he called out as he walked away, leaving the Future King and his Sorcerer locked together in a solid embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
